1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus, which is provided with a tray that is capable of supporting a target recording medium, and a recording unit that is capable of recording on a target recording medium that is supported by the tray, and which is capable of adjusting an interval (a so-called PG, referred to as a Platen gap, a Paper gap, a Print gap or the like) between the tray and the recording unit is used.
For example, JP-A-2004-291399 discloses a recording apparatus, which is provided with a platen (a support unit) that is capable of supporting a target recording medium, and an ink jet head (a recording unit), and which is capable of adjusting the PG using a height adjustment mechanism that has a lever.
In addition, in recent years, recording on various target recording media with differing thicknesses has been required.
However, recording apparatuses of the related art such as that disclosed in JP-A-2004-291399, which are capable of adjusting the PG, only have a single PG adjustment unit. Further, in order to adjust the PG to correspond to various target recording media with differing thicknesses with high precision using a single adjustment unit, it is necessary increase the size of an adjustment range, and therefore, this results in an increase in the size of the adjustment unit.